In the current art relating to banking and credit card accounts, an account holder may have a savings account and a checking account with one bank, a mortgage account with another bank, and multiple credit card accounts with multiple providers. The account holder may have additional banking and credit card accounts for dependents, resulting in many statements that need balancing and many transactions for the account holder to monitor. Further, in the current art, an account holder with ample funds wanting to establish a credit card account for a dependent has only the options of either opening a separate credit card account which must be managed and reconciled as a separate account, or adding the dependent to the account holder's existing account as a joint account holder with full access to all features, funds, credit limits, and the like, of the user. This creates a burden on the account holder in managing various accounts. A method and system to provide ease of use of banking and/or credit card accounts is needed.